The Dutch Nurse Hands
by TheDragonMaiden
Summary: A Dutch nurse named Annalise is recruited in the U.S. Airborne division as a combat medic/nurse. She experienced her fiancé dying in front of her, half of her home air raided, and healing dying soldiers for the gore she'd seen. But when she joins 'Easy Company', little does she know that special men would change her scarred memories of war. Will she find love? And will she survive?
1. The Wind That Chills

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Hey this is my first BoB fanfic! I am hoping to continue writing more of it if any of you love it! This is out of the respects of the real_ _paratroopers in BoB and this was purely fictional; based of the mini-series. I don't own anything except my characters and the sub-plots._

* * *

Chapter One:

The Wind that Chills

'Cold… Too Cold…' Annalise thought as she huddled in her big black winter coat. She was in an American jeep on her way to Easy Company. She wasn't alone on this cold rocky ride, Col. Sink and Gen. McAuliffe were with her.

"Does it get this cold in Limburg, Nurse?", Sink asked as the jeep drove through the woods of Belgium. Annalise popped her head out of her big coat shivering, "N-No Sir… Limburg doesn't get harsh winters like this…" She said with her light Dutch accent. The snow was blowing threw her locks and her face wasn't protected from the harsh wind that picked up when the jeep drove through Belgium.

Annalise wasn't very fond of the cold, she loved the warmth of the sun and the breeze of summer. She missed home, the Netherlands… The Dutch don't like to travel, which was true to Annalise, and it was understandable that she would be homesick. But Annalise had a duty; she must help the men in combat by healing them with her medical skills. It's kinda cheesy to think about it, being a nurse to a company of soldiers who must be look after . But she was passionate to the duty of nursing. Since her mother was a nurse, she was inspired by her occupation of healing people.

Sink nodded at the shivering young Dutch woman, "I hope you can handle the cold Miss Van Der..Uh.."

"Van Der Willigen, Sir…", Annalise said correcting the colonel. She knew her last name would be very confusing to some people, it was long and forgetful.

"Right… "Van Der Willigen"…" Sink muttered as the jeep arrived at Easy Company's camp.

Annalise saw soldiers gathered around a German soldier being captive. The captain she could recognize, it was Richard Winters. She recognized him from profile pictures during the process of transfer. He wasn't fully shaved, with his shaving cream half on his face. She also saw a medic beside Captain Winters, which caught her eye. She was relived that there were medics around the camp. At first she though she was gonna be the only nurse or medic due to the transfer to a company of soldiers.

When the jeep stopped, Annalise, Sink, and McAuliffe, got out of the automobile and made their to Captain Winters, "Gents, you all know General McAuliffe, acting division commander." Sink said introducing to the men around them.

A soldier, a lieutenant then spoke, "We've been taking ground in one position, general, losing it in another."

Annalise got easily bored, military plans and reports never really interest her. She really wanted to meet the soldiers and get to know them before she had the chance to preform medical procedures on them. She blocked the sound and studied the area… It was cold… Not physical but metaphorically… She could tell that the mens' hearts were somewhat low on hope… The only courage that they had was to protect and defend each other…

"Your first battalion just pulled out of Foy, Krauts on their tail. Tanks, artillery. Got no backup. There's a lot of shit head this way." McAuliffe said as he got in the jeep.

"Before we go, we wanted to drop off a new recruit for Easy Company." Sink then turned to Annelise and introduced her to the leaders of Easy Company, "Gents, this is Nurse Van Der Willigen. She is the finest nurse and first female combat medic that U.S. Army has ever seen."

This made Annalise pop her head out of the clouds of thought and back into reality. As the men noticed her, she awkwardly waved her hand for greeting. The medic in the background stopped and gave a good look at her. She had blonde hair that was braided on one side, she was slender yet strong, and had the biggest round eyes that he'd had ever seen. He was intrigued by her, not by her appearance obviously, but intrigued of why she came here or joined the army.

Captain Winters furrowed his brows, unsure about this "combat" nurse, "Sir, you think it's wise to bring a nurse to the battlefield?"

Sink answered as he got in the jeep, "Nurse Van Der Willigen patched up thirty-five soldiers in Maastricht, Limburg, Netherlands in a command of combat. She is the far most finest nurse no army has ever seen."

It was true, eighteen year old Annalise healed thirty five, if not more, American soldiers in Maastricht. The battle in Maastricht lasted for five days, which was torture to Annalise. She never wanted to brag about the actions she did to save the soldiers. But she was proud that she healed those soldiers that almost lost their lives. Being eighteen was very uncommon to go in action to save the lives of men. The only reason why she did it was the sake of saving God's children and not leave them to die.

Winters was impressed and nodded back at the colonel, "All right, I'll have her get a tour around the camp, Sir."

The jeep started up and Sink spoke, "Nurse, take care." Annalise nodded back at Sink and the jeep was gone.

"Nurse, I'm Captain Winters and this is Captain Nixon.", Winters said introducing himself and Nixon who was next to Winters. "Ma'am", Nixon nodded with a kind smile. "Hallo…" Annalise said with a small smile. She then remembered the paper fill out that she was suppose to give to Captain Winters, she search in her pockets, "I have my papers for you to look at, Sir" She said calmly yet shyly.

Annalise gave them to Winters nervous, which Winters noted to himself. He read through the papers and looked at her, "Your name is Annalise?"

She nodded, huddling in her jacket collar, "Yes, Sir… I was named after my grandmother who'd work as a nurse in the Great War back thirty years ago."

Winters chuckled when Annalise answered him, "Well, it's a nice name… It fit's you…" When Winters went back to read more of the papers, Annalise started to blush at Winter's complement which made Nixon the medic chuckle.

After Winters read the papers, he gave it to Nixon and turned to Annalise, "You'll be with the medics in the company and I'll have you assigned to a medic named Eugene Roe who will watch over your duties."

The medic behind Winters' head popped and payed attention to Annalise and Winters. Winters waved over the medic from behind him to come over, the medic came and listened to Winters, "Eugene, this is Nurse Van Der Willigen, you'll watch over her duties during this time in Belgium, understood."

Eugene, the medic that was introduced to Annalise answered back, "Yes, Sir…"

"Good… Carry on…"

But Eugene called out to Winters, "Sir?"

Winters turned to Eugene before he went back to his fox hole, "Doc?"

"Can I scrounge a bandage from your aid kit, sir?"

"How are you fixed?" Winters asked while giving Eugene medical supplies.

"No plasma, couple of bandages, practically no morphine" Eugene continued putting his hands in his pockets, " In fact, I tried to find my way to third Battalion looking for supplies, but I lost my way."

"If you can't get over to third, hook up with Doc Ryan. He'll fix you up what he has to spare." Winters answered shivering in the cold winter breeze.

"Thanks, captain."

"Eugene? Get everything you can; you're gonna need it."

Eugene nodded and nodded to Annalise to follow him. This was Annalise's beginning to a bloody yet cruel battle… And she wasn't thrilled by the thought of men dying…

* * *

As Annalise followed Eugene through the woods, silence was between them. It felt really awkward to follow around a medic but she had to. She studied him closely and noticed the dried blood on his army outfit. It made Annalise curious about how men Eugene healed. Eugene noticed Annalise studying him and spoke, "I'm guess you've never met a medic have you?"

"Actually I knew one… He was my fiancé back in the Netherlands…", Annalise replied as she walked with Eugene. 'Was?..' Eugene thought to himself about why Annalise said 'was' and not 'is'.

"What do you mean 'was'?… Did something happened?", Eugene asked being concern about Annalise, if he offended her in anyway about her personal life.

"He… Um…He died during the attack in Maastricht… He was shot by a German…" She said frowning, having her hands in her pockets. "His name was Blaise… He was from Saint-Quirin, France… He taught me French while we trained in the medical field in Luxembourg."

When Eugene heard Annalise saying that she learned french, he gave her a shy smile, "Vous appris Français?"

Annalise looked at Eugene and smiled, "Oui… Vous savoir français? Comment?"

Eugene chuckled and spoke back in English, "I'm Cajun…"

Annalise was confused, "Cajun?…"

"Oh… Cajuns are people from southern Louisiana… Part of America… And are descendants from French Canadians…" Eugene explained as the wind picked up, " So French is my second language…"

"Ah…" Annalise understood and noticed that Eugene had a very unique American accent that she had ever heard. She noted that his accent was most likely from his Cajun background.

"French is my forth language…" Annalise said as she rubbed her hands, trying to get warm. "German is third, English is second, and Dutch is my first…"

Eugene smiled a little, "You had a lot of time learning those languages…" Annalise nodded, "Besides French, I learned English and German when I was a child…"

Eugene nodded and continued to walk, "I gotta meet Spina… He's another medic…"

Annalise nodded and followed Eugene through the cold winter wind. Eugene then found the medic named 'Spina' and approached to him, "Spina…"

Spina then stopped making his foxhole and turned to Eugene and Annalise, "Doc…"

"What's happening?"

Spina answered, "We're digging in right along the line…" Spina then turned to Annalise, "And uh… Who are you?"

"I'm Van Der Willigen, but you can call me Annalise." Annalise answered as she shivered.

"She's the new medic…", Eugene said clearing the confusion.

"What? A female medic? You gotta be shitting me!…" Spina paused, "Sorry… That was rude…"

The young Dutch lady chuckled, "It's all right…"

Spina then gave Annalise a shy smile and continued to speak with Eugene, "Did you get anything, Doc?"

"I got- Uh, I got this, and I got myself a Kraut bandage." Eugene said getting into the foxhole along with Annalise and Spina.

"What? This is it?", Spina asked.

"Yeah… That's it… That's all we got…"

Spina then looked at Annalise, "Do you have anything to spare? Like bandages, plasma, or anything?"

Annalise then looked in her bag, "All I got is chocolate, morphine, and… I have six pairs of socks-"

"Six?! Your full of surprises nurse." Spina exclaimed shockingly.

Annalise chuckled and got out two pairs of socks and gave them to the medics, "Here, you need it more than I…"

When Annalise gave the medics socks, Spina was very curious about her, "Where you from?"

"I'm from Maastricht… Part of Netherlands…"

Spina nodded, "You look like a Dutch girl…"

Annalise huffed a chuckle, "I'm not fully Dutch though… I'm one forth French and one forth Swiss…"

"Swiss? That's interesting…"

"My grandparents met before the Great War… They were part of the medical program in Luxembourg…"

"Wow… I'm guessing the medical field runs in your family…"

After Spina spoke, Lieutenant Dike came up to them in disbelief, "What's this? Two medics and a nurse in a fox hole?"

Spina turned to Dike, "Yes, sir."

"What's gonna happen to us, if you take a hit?"

Annalise then spoke out, "That's unlikely sir.. We're going to spread out once we exchange our supplies."

Then a sergeant came up to Dike, "Sir…"

Dike turned to the sergeant, "First Sergeant, where's my foxhole?"

"It's back here, sir… Maybe you missed it?… I'll walk you back, sir. You're a bit too close to the line."

Dike was still in disbelief and walked with the sergeant, "Goddamn it…"

When they were gone, far out of the medics sight, Annalise sighed in stress, "He sounds like he's full of shit…"

Spina and Eugene's eyes widen and laughed, "I never thought those words would come out of your mouth!"

"What? I was raised on a farm that was full of men! I basically grew up with cussing sons of bitches…"

Eugene shook it off and got out of the foxhole, "Van Der Willigen, can you help me scavenge for some supplies?"

Annalise nodded, "Yeah…" She got up from her spot and followed Eugene once more.

* * *

Eugene and Annalise reached to the other men in the camp. Most of them looked at Annalise with disbelief that a female was on the front line with them. Annalise felt uncomfortable and kept close with Eugene.

Eugene then approached a soldier, "Sargent Guarnere, did you keep any morphine from Holland?"

"No… Hey Doc, I gotta talk to ya."

"How's that leg?", Eugene asked.

"Hell with the leg! I'm pissing needles!"

"Later…" Eugene then ran off to see soldiers for more supplies.

Annalise then turned to the soldier named 'Guarnere'. She then grabbed the extra paired of socks and gave it to him, "Here take theses… When you need to take a piss, hold it on your crouch and piss on it… It'll make it more comfortable."

Guarnere looked at Annalise like if she was crazy, it made Annalise laugh, "I know it sounds crazy, but my brother had the same thing and did the 'sock crouch' a couple of winters ago."

Guarnere laughed, "All right, I'll do it.. What's your name nurse?"

"Annalise, your Guarnere right?"

"Bill Guarnere…"

Eugene then called out from the cold wind, "Annalise!"

Annalise and Bill turned their heads and the Dutch nurse spoke, "I better go, take care Bill."

As Annalise ran back, Bill waved and hoped that he'll see her again.

When Eugene waited for Annalise, he started getting much more colder in his hands. Annalise approached Eugene and Eugene spoke in a serious tone, "Please stay with me… I don't wanna have you get killed just because we got separated for a couple of seconds… You don't know when a bomb is gonna hit you."

Annalise nodded and continued to follow Eugene. Eugene approved another soldier who was on the line, "You seen them?"

"No, but they're out there. Depend on it…"

After the soldier answered him was making coffee from his helmet and asked the Cajun medic, "Cup of joe, Doc?"

Eugene shook his head, "No… Gordon, I need scissors. You got scissors? Sharp scissors?"

As Eugene talked to the soldier named "Gordon", Annalise thought of the times she'd asked for medical supplies. She thought the times when she was with Blaise during the battle of Maastricht. She'd closed her eyes and flashed back to the past:

" _Blaise, you got bandages? Clean ones?" Annalise asked as she sat on the chair in a half destroyed bakery._

 _Blaise, a very handsome auburn haired young medic smiled at Annalise and walked up to her with clean bandages, "Here… They're my last ones."_

 _Annalise looked up at Blaise with disbelief, "What? They can't be your last ones…"_

 _Blaise sighed and sat next to her, "Well, they are… But you need them more than I do…"_

 _Blaise gave them to the young Dutch nurse and she chuckled, "You're too kind…"_

 _Blaise smiled again and kissed her cheek._

"Hide your morphine, guys-" then a bomb exploded in the camp which made everyone, even Annalise fall to the ground.

Annalise felt a strong arm around her waist, it protected her from the dangerous explosives. She couldn't make out who was protecting her, due to the fact her was planted in the snow. The arms went away and Annalise rose up from the snow.

"Much you all right?", A soldier asked the soldier named 'Muck'.

"I'm good."

"Muck! Malarkey! Penkala!" Eugene called out.

"We're okay."

When Eugene and Annalise arrived where Muck and Malarkey were at, Eugene realized that Penkala was missing.

"Will you look at this shit! They peppered my helmet!" Much exclaimed and turned to Eugene, "Hey Doc! Morphine! Here take it!"

Much through the morphine to Eugene. When Eugene received the morphine, he grabbed Annalise's hand and gave the morphine to her, "Here… You need it more than I do!"

Annalise blinked a couple time, it felt like a 'Deja Vu' for her. She shook it off and heard a cry, "Medic! Doc! Medic!"

* * *

Eugene and Annalise raced to the cry, but another bomb hit the camp. Eugene fell into another foxhole, while Annalise dodged it and kept running to the cry of a soldier.

She found the soldier who'd cried. He was holding his wrist, which was bleeding, "You're not Doc!"

"Well, I'm a nurse!", Annalise yelled back, "What happened?!"

"I got hit on the wrist! It's the artery! I can feel it!"

Annalise grabbed his wrist with no hesitation. She found out it wasn't the artery, she shook her head, "It's not the artery!" She grabbed a clean bandage and started to wrap the soldiers wrist.

"I'm not going to an aid station nurse!"

After the soldier spoke, Eugene came up with stress, "Annalise! What the hell were you doing?! You could have been killed!"

Annalise didn't respond, she's finished patching up the soldier.

"Doc, I ain't going to no aid station." The soldier spoke to the black haired medic.

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Penkala, we don't got no aid station."

As Annalise got out of the foxhole, Eugene grabbed her forearm and dragged her away from the men, "Nurse, I don't know what the hell you did back in Maastricht. But now you have to be at my side, I don't want you getting killed by Krauts just because you weren't at my side!"

Annalise was quiet, she knew Eugene was uncomfortable watching over Annalise. She knew that he didn't want her getting killed, but this was war… And war changes for everyone and everything through out the course of time…

"Look…" Eugene calmed down, "Sorry for yellin' at ya… But I need you alive…The men defiantly need you… Just don't jump into danger when-"

Eugene sighed again, "Uh… I gotta look for Spina…" Eugene looked at Annalise in the eye, he could see the innocence in the nurses eyes… But the most interesting thing he saw in her eyes was that one of the eyes were a different color than the other one. One was a pale blue and the other was a grassy green.

"Uh… What happened to your eye there?", Eugene said with concern.

"Oh… I have heterochromia iridum… I got it when I was born…" Annalise said being little quiet than usually.

Eugene blinked a couple of times, still looking at Annalise's eyes, "Are you blind on one of your eyes or?…"

Annalise laughed, "No… You can say it was a long term magic trick?… "

Eugene chuckled, "Well it looks very unusual but very pretty…"

Eugene lightly blushed, which followed Annalise. Eugene then cleared his throat, "I uh… I can bring you to a fire pit for you to warm up if that's fine?"

Annalise nodded and Eugene led her to a group of soldiers huddling over a fire pit.

"Here I hope that works for you", Eugene said to Annalise, "I have to go… I'll see you soon."

Eugene took off, leaving Annalise to a group of soldiers huddling over a fire pit.

"Hey! Nurse!", Bill called out to Annalise who was in the group, "Sit! Here!"

Annalise smiled and ran over to Bill, "Hi Bill…"

Bill nodded, "Nice to see you again- Oh! Hey, that trick you told me! It worked!"

Annalise laughed, "I'm happy that it worked for you."

When Annalise huddled over the fire, even though the wind chilled the darken battle in Belgium, she felt worth from the soldiers in Easy Company.


	2. A Flower for a Nurse

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been very busy with personal things right now, like schooling plans, Irish dancing, etc. But I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for giving me the kind reviews on this story, I cannot wait to continue with this story…. Disclaimer: I do not own HBO's** _ **"Band of Brothers"**_ **, just the sub-plot, my character(s), and the story.**

Chapter Two:

A Flower for a Nurse

* * *

After the time being with Bill Guarnere, Annalise wandered around the camp observing more of the soldiers and their fellowship between them. She was really happy that she and Guarnere became fast friends, she learned that he has a girl waiting for him back home and his plans for his future. She really never thought about her future and what she'll do after the war… _If she'd survive…_ She dreamed that she was going marry Blaise and have a small home in France with a farm… She dreamed of having ten children with him and growing old with him… But since that dream is now dead along with her dead love, her future plans has shattered with grief.

Memories flooded her weary head of her and Blaise:

" _I cannot believe I am going to marry the most beautiful_ _woman in the world", Blaise said as he boxed up medical and food supplies to the small Dutch army guards of Maastricht._

 _Annalise looked up at Blaise with smile and small tint of blush, "You're too kind Blaise."_

 _Blaise then came up to her, "Sooner or later you'll be Mrs. Chevrolet, we'll have a house and farm! Hell! We can have ten children if you want!"_

 _Annalise looked at disbelief, "Ten?…"_

" _What? Is that okay?"_

 _Annalise smiled down and looked at her engagement ring, "Ten is great… Ten little Chevrolets…"_

Back in reality, Annalise was looking down on her marriage finger still having her ring. She never took it off, not even when she witnessed his gory death in Maastricht. She then heard voices in the distance which made her walk further along.

"Should have shot Hinkle in the ass!"

When Annalise heard that, she'd arched an eyebrow and came to the soldiers.

"Hinkle nearly shot him in the ass!" Muck said with a hint of playfulness.

"Hey, God bless you."

Then a soldier was handing out food to the group of huddling soldiers, he came to Annalise, "Ma'am, you want something to eat?"

She replied, "I'm fine, thank you though."

"Be honest, what's in these things anyway, huh?" Malarkey asked the soldier as he handed out the food.

"Nothing you won't eat, Malarkey."

Muck then teased, "I won't eat Malarkey."

Everyone laughed, even Annalise. But as Annalise laughed, she found Eugene sitting next to the group who started to lit up a cigarette. Eugene caught her eye and smiled at her kindly, which made Annalise smile back. She then came to his side and sat next to him, "How are you?" She asked with her Dutch accent.

"I'm fine, still can't find any mo' supplies." Eugene said huffing on his light.

Annalise nodded, "I can't find anymore supplies too…" Annalise sighed and huddled in her coat more from the cold, "If we don't spare carefully, we're going to be in a lot of _stront."_

Eugene was confused of what Annalise said of the last bit, " _Stront?..._ "

Annalise looked at Eugene and chuckled, "It means shit in Nederlands…"

Eugene gave another confused look at Annalise, " _Nederlands?_ …"

"I mean Dutch…" Annalise laughed along with Eugene.

"I know I was just teasing you." Eugene said looking at Annalise with a warm heart. It was forever that Eugene had a nice time with someone for sometime. And for Annalise, she hasn't had a light hearted conversation with someone ever since Blaise died.

"Hey, Eugene" Babe called out to Eugene, "Lieutenant Dike' got a full aid kit. Try him."

Malarkey joined in, "Yeah, I'm sure he's not using his."

"Eat your strudel." Penkala said to Malarkey.

"Hinkle Vinkle, eat ze armpit, huh?"

Everyone laughed again, Annalise then got up from her seat and came up to the fire. Her hands got really cold and she'd laid them on top of the fire. Malarkey then saw Annalise's ring on her wedding finger, he smiled kindly at her, "Hey! I see you have a lucky man waiting for you." He said pointing out of her ring.

The soldiers around her whistled and cheered for her… But little did they know her fiancé was dead. Her expression was sadness and she broke the cheering, "He's dead…"

Everyone then shut up, Eugene came closer and hoped that Annalise wasn't going to get upset.

"How did he die?" Julian asked stupidly.

Babe then smacked Julian's head angrily, "What the hell Julian?! You don't ask a woman of how her fiancé died!-"

"He was helping a soldier from the front line and a Kraut grenade decapitated his head…" After she spoke, the soldiers were quiet and in shock. Eugene felt very sorry for the loss of Annalise's loss.

"I saw it happen…" She then tuck her hands back in her pockets, "Sorry I ruined the moment…"

She then left the group of soldiers speechless, they weren't hungry anymore and dumped the food on the snowy floor.

Malarkey then felt guilty to point out the ring on Annalise's finger, he then looked at Eugene, "Was his death recent?"

Eugene shook his head, "I don't know… I think so… She came here right after when the Army Corp came and occupied Maastricht."

Malarkey shook his head, "When you see her, tell her I'm sorry."

Eugene nodded and left the quiet group of soldiers who felt guilty and sorry for Annalise. As Eugene searched for Annalise, he found her walking towards a empty foxhole. She then stopped and dropped her ring, she didn't want to feel the pain of grief anymore. She wanted to let go of one thing from the memory of Blaise. Tears came down her face, but kept a straight face. She got in her foxhole and huddled in her oversized coat.

When Eugene saw Annalise in her foxhole, he reached down and grabbed the ring. It was a very simple yet beautiful ring, it was decorated with golden leaves around the silver ring and in the middle was a small clear diamond. Eugene put the ring in his pocket and turned around in his tracks, he wanted to leave Annalise alone… _'She needs alone time…'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Annalise slept in her foxhole for a long time. After grieving over Blaise's death, she fell into slumber and hoped no one needed stitching near by. Eugene however was walking around the camp seeking out supplies. He was worried for Annalise, not about her grieving over her dead fiancé, but if she was qualified to carry out the duties of a combat medic/nurse.

Annalise then woke up from a flare that was shot up in the sky. She was startled but calmed down when she realized that nothing bad was going to happen… Yet…

She heard gun shots in the distance and realized that she was all alone in her area. She got up and started to search for soldiers. She quietly snuck around the camp, hoping not to disturb the soldiers. She then crawled into a foxhole and found herself next to Eugene who just finished a prayer. He jumped when Annalise crawled in the foxhole.

"Sorry that I scared you…" She said apologizing.

Eugene blinked twice, "It's fine…"

Annalise huddled in her coat from the cold, Eugene chuckled at her which made Annalise notice, "Did I do something?…"

Eugene shook his head, "No… I can tell that you're really comfortable with that coat." He said with a shy smile.

Annalise nodded, "I'm not familiar with the cold…" She said getting comfortable in the foxhole, "I was raised in a warm small cottage with a huge fireplace… I barely went outside when I was young, I was scared of running… I never liked the outside world…"

When Eugene listened to Annalise, he was very interested on why she never liked the outside world. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why you never liked the outside world?…"

"My mother died outside of the homestead… I remembered that she was out in the snow, chopping wood… I was making a snow man with my older brother, Klaas… She dropped the axe and held on to her chest and fell to the ground…" She sighed, "She died from a stroke… I was only five then…"

After Annalise told that story, Eugene thought that she was the most unlucky girl. Her mother died in front of her leaving a childhood scar, and her fiancé died maybe about a week or two ago. He felt very sorry for her that she had to go through a lot in her life.

"In America, did you go out and enjoy the outside?" Annalise asked having her coat collar covering her mouth and cheeks, leaving her eyes exposed.

Eugene sighed, "I enjoyed the outside… Where I'm from, I don't get snow. If fact, this is the first time seeing snow…"

"It must be nice over there…" Annalise said, "Having no snow and enjoying the sun."

Eugene smiled, "Yeah… It was great…"

"Do you have a girl waiting for you over in America?", Annalise asked.

Eugene shook his head, "No… I didn't have the time to mingle… I have my ma' and pop waiting for me though."

Annalise then became interested in Eugene's family back home. She never asked about anyone's family before, not even Blaise's family, "Do you have any siblings?"

Eugene shook his head, "No… I think ma' and pop thought having one child was enough" He then looked at Annalise in the eye, "How about you?"

Annalise laughed, "I have five brothers and one sister"

Eugene's eyes widen, "Holy shit…" He said under his breath, "That's a lot."

Annalise laughed more, "My parents wanted an army."

"What's their names?"

"My oldest brother is name Klaas, the second oldest is Tomas, the third are twins named Hans and Dirk, the last brother's name is Evert, and my twin sister is named Britta."

"What? You have a twin sister?"

Annalise nodded, "She's older than me by a minute… But she's very different than me, she lives in New Zealand while I live here in Europe… She found a man while traveling in Spain and found out he's from New Zealand." She sighed, "She married him a year later on our eighteenth birthday and they both have a sheep farm in Dannevirke, New Zealand."

"Why was she traveling in Spain?"

"She… Uh… She was actually running away from the family." She said in a very uncomfortable way, "She didn't want to live in our household because father was arranging a marriage for us… Luckily for me, I was off the hook for studying nursing in Luxembourg. However, Britta had no schooling and stayed in Maastricht… She ran away to get away from the marriage and a year later I got a letter from her telling me her whole story…"

Eugene nodded, "That must be tough…"

Annalise nodded with him, "Yeah… My life isn't perfect"

"Well, I don't believe everyone else has a perfect life" Eugene commented, "In fact, we're in a middle of a war… And all wars aren't perfect."

Annalise chuckled, "True…" She then looked at the sky and saw the stars shimmering in the sky, along with the moon glowing like a lantern.

"I better say a prayer and sleep" She said with her tired eyes.

Eugene looked at Annalise, he was very interested of Annalise's prayer to the Maker since he prayed before Annalise came, "Can I pray with you?"

Annalise smiled and nodded, she got her hands out and folded them together, "I hope you don't mind me praying Dutch first."

Eugene smiled, "Don't mind at all…"

Annalise smiled and started to pray, _"Help ons elkaar houden als we liefde zelf. Kan de Heilige Geest, die heeft gegoten Uw liefde in onze harten, geef ons uw onbaatzuchtige liefde, voor onze liefde blijft ver achter bij het merk. Amen."_

After Eugene heard Annalise pray, he was astonished by the Dutch language. Yes, he heard it from locals when he was in Holland. But from her voice, it sounded lovely. How Annalise spoke it so softly and peacefully than he heard the locals spoke it.

"That was beautiful…" Eugene said to Annalise being honest. Annalise chuckled, "But you don't know what I said."

Eugene chuckled, "True, but I know for a fact that the prayer was beautiful either way."

Annalise nodded with her sleepy eyes, "We better get some sleep…" After she spoke, she fell asleep peacefully which Eugene chuckled softly.

* * *

It was the next day, around the afternoon. Annalise was running around the camp trying to heal soldiers from the front line. Bombs, grenades, and bullets were flying all around her. She couldn't believe she was still alive. Then a jeep came up to her, a soldier in Jeep asked her, "Ma'am? Do you need a lift?"

To be honest for Annalise, she needed for medical supplies, especially morphine and plasma, "Sure…" She answered.

She hopped in the Jeep and took off, as she rode in the Jeep, the soldier spoke, "You seemed out of place in the front line, miss."

"Well, I'm assigned to be with Easy Company as a Combat Nurse." She answered, "I just need a lift to get medical supplies."

The soldier nodded, "I'm Corporal Gale, but you can call me Vern."

"I'm Nurse Van Der Willigen, but you can call me Annalise or Anna."

Vern smiled and continued to drive, "Nice to meet you Anna."

Annalise heard something behind them and turned around and seeing Eugene on a Jeep with a wounded. Eugene noticed her and was confused why she was on the Jeep in front of him.

"Is there something behind us?" Vern asked Annalise.

Annalise nodded, "There's another Jeep behind us with a medic and a wounded man.

Vern nodded and went faster with the Jeep, "Let's not waste time then." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

As they raced into the town of Bastogne, Annalise noticed all the corpses on the sides of the streets, frost bitten from the deadly cold. Annalise wanted to puke, but she calmed herself down and looked forward. She wondered if Eugene noticed the corpses and if he felt sick to his stomach. Vern parked the Jeep in front of the church, which was now an aid station, and Annalise got out, "Thanks Vern, I hope I'll see you soon."

Vern nodded, "You're welcome Anna." Vern then started the Jeep again and raced back to the front line.

Annalise noticed Eugene coming up to her with a group of medics carrying the wounded solider to the aid station.

"Why are you here?", Eugene said gently holding Annalise's forearm guiding her into the aid station.

"I needed more supplies-"

"I was planning to get supplies for everyone"

"Sorry… I wasn't able to find you to ask" Annalise spoke, being honest with Eugene.

Eugene nodded, "It's all right, at least you're safe."

The arrived the main hall of the church/ aid station where the medics, doctors, nurses, and wounded men were at.

"No, no. Here. Put him here." A voice rung in the hall. It was a nurse around her mid-twenties to early thirties, she had a blue headband with a brown vest over her white-bloodied nurse outfit. She was taking care of the wounded man that Eugene brought over from the line.

Annalise observed around the aid station and noticed that the men were not evacuated, she then came up to a medic and asked, "Sir, why are these men not evacuated out of Bastogne?"

He shook his head, "We can't get them out of here-"

"Why not?"

He sighed, "We're cut off, we can't go no further." The medic walked off and went back to his duties.

Annalise sighed in stress and in slight anger. This war was not only riving the soldiers mad, but also driving Annalise mad. She knew that war wasn't fair, nor right, but it was what it was and nothing could change it. Eugene noticed her stress and came up to her with a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't ya wait outside, and I'll get you you're supplies?"

Annalise nodded and headed outside. When she reached the frost-bitten air, she found a chair to sit on. She studied Bastogne and noticed that most of the locals stayed inside while the soldiers and medics stayed outside. One thing caught her eye, it was a group of children playing ball near the aid station. One child laid a blanket on the corpses so the other children didn't start staring at them. As Annalise watched the children playing ball, one child fell face first in the cold mud. She got up and found herself not only dirty but scraped on her knee. It was oozy blood and the little girl cried in pain.

Annalise raced to the little girl and kneeled next to her, " _Êtes-vous d'accord, un peu?_ "

" _Mon genou fait mal!"_ The little blonde girl said in tears.

Annalise nodded, _"Permettez-moi de vous obtenir une chaise et je vais vous patch, d'accord?"_

The little girl nodded and Annalise grabbed the chair and placed it next to the little girl. The girl sat on the chair and Annalise started to clean and patch the wound up with her last bandage that she had in her bag.

" _Quel est votre nom?"_ Annalise asked the little girl.

" _Gigi, votre's?"_

Annalise smiled, _"Je suis Annalise"_

After Annalise cleaned the little girl's wound and bandaged it up, she grabbed a sock and her water canteen and washed Gigi's face, _"Vous avez très sale, peu Gigi"_

Gigi laughed and smiled at Annalise. After Annalise cleaned Gigi up, she heard her name being called out, "Annalise!" Annalise turned around and noticed Eugene call. Annalise then looked at Gigi, _"Je dois aller."_

Gigi's smile turned into despair, she then grabbed Annalise and dragged her through the streets. Annalise was confused, even Eugene was confused. Eugene followed the combat nurse and the little girl through the muddy streets. Gigi stopped at a flower shop and spoke, _"Attendre ici"_

Gigi then went inside the flower shop, Annalise looked out the window and saw Gigi buying the last tulip in the shop with one coin. Gigi came out with a red tulip and gave it to Annalise, _"Pour vous"_

Annalise smiled _,"Merci"_

 _The girl ran off and Eugene came up to her, "We have to go."_

Annalise nodded and followed Eugene to the aid station where the Jeep was waiting for them. Eugene then handed a chocolate bar to Annalise, _"Pour vous"_

Annalise chuckled, "Merci." Eugene grabbed Annalise's hand and gave it to her. Eugene noticed the tulip that Annalise held, " I'm guessing that girl gave it to you?" He asked with his Cajun accent.

She nodded, "Yeah… I helped her bandaged her scraped knee."

Eugene gave her a shy smile, "It fits you… The tulip."

Annalise laughed, "Is it just because I'm Dutch?"

Eugene shook his head, "No, it just look like it fits you."

"How does it fit me?" She asked confused by Eugene's answer.

Eugene stopped and looked at Annalise, "It has the same complexion- I mean it fits your personality."

Annalise smiled, "It does?…"

Eugene nodded with a hint blush as he got in the Jeep, "Believe me it does."

When Annalise joined in with Eugene in the Jeep, she bushed a deep red. She never was compared to a flower, it made her feel like she was barely being held down by gravity. The complement made her feel happy for once, and she hoped that the rest of the day wasn't going to bring her down.


	3. Delicate Skin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE…** Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I've been gone for so long! School, Irish dancing, applying for jobs, and personal things have been happening for me for the past three months… This story that I've been writing has been on my mind for so long! I really miss Annalise and how her story is developing with the heroes!... This is going to be a really short chapter than the last two... It's because the next scene after the last part of the chapter won't be relative to the chapter's "theme"... With that said, I hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer: I only on my characters and story, I do not own HBO's _"Band of Brothers"_ …

* * *

Chapter Three:

Delicate Skin

The winter was getting colder everyday. Not in the sense of the temperature dropping, but by the deaths and injures that Annalise have came across during her station at the outskirts of Bastogne. The men were still unsure of having a female nurse as a combat medic, but they accepted Annalise and treated her with respect. Annalise would stick with Eugene at times, he helped Annalise a lot around the camp. She would also talk to Bill at times and have a few things to laugh at… But the time being at the camp dragged her down, and many memories of Blaise ran through her mind.

Annalise slept in her fox hole, her weary head carried more memories of her dead love:

" _Vous devez encapsuler vous-même" Blaise spoke to her as he held Annalise's cut arm. How she cut her arm was during the time when the Germans bombed them and a shattered piece of glass caught her skin._

 _Annalise glanced at her arm as Blaise held it, "Je vais bien... Je vais bientôt l'envelopper…"_

 _Blaise sighed in frustration, "Anna… You really need to take care yourself more-"_

" _Blaise, this is a war… Tons of people right now can't take care of themselves…" Annalise cut Blaise off as she gathered shoes and blankets from empty buildings._

" _I.. I just want you to survive this war…" Blaise continued, "I rather have you live longer than me… I think you have a better chance at life than me…" Annalise looked at Blaise in disbelief and was speechless._

 _Blaise looked at Annalise with a nod, "I'm going to see if anyone needs some supplies…"_

"Annalise!" A voice shouted across from her fox hole. She woke up suddenly and ran out of her fox hole. She searched for the owner of the voice and found Bill.

"Woah… You don't look good gal'…" Bill said in surprise, "It look's like you've seen a ghost…"

"Oh…" Annalise said with an unsure chuckle, "I- I just woke up , that's all…"

Bill nodded and spoke, "I was wondering if you got more socks…"

Annalise then grabbed her bag on her side and got out a pair of clean socks, "Here you go…"

When Annalise gave Bill the clean socks, he studied her closely. He knew Annalise wasn't herself, she was changing a lot. "Hey Anna… I know you pretty damn well by now, and I know you're not just tired…" Bill spoke as he put the socks in his jacket pocket,

"Well… It's been getting hard around here- you know?" Annalise spoke with a soft stress voice.

Bill nodded in an agreement, he knew he couldn't keep her forever and talk, "I think you gotta find Doc…" He continued, "Their was a lot of commotion when you were asleep…"

Annalise's eyes widen, she felt horrible since she slept through something that could've been really important. "Thank you for telling me" Annalise said before she ran off to see Eugene.

When she ran through the camp site, she saw Eugene walking away from a group of soldiers who came back from a combat patrol. Their faces were in horror and disappointment, including Babe Heffron.

"What happened?" Annalise asked Eugene with worried and confusion. Eugene saw her concerns, he didn't want to tell her what happened or lie to her to ease her worries. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Julian… He died in action…" He whispered, "We should talk about this outside this area…"

Annalise's eyes widen in shock and sadness. She only knew Julian for a short bit, she only exchanged a small conversation with him about her fiancé. She never expected him to be killed in action… But this was war, men would die sometime- but not in a natural way…

When Eugene guided her away from the area, he looked at Annalise with utter guiltiness, "I'm sorry tha' I told you…" Eugene spoke with his Cajun accent.

Annalise shook her head, "No! It's alright… Honesty it's important during times like these" She continued, " If no one cares to share valuable information, I don't see us surviving where we are today…"

Eugene gave Annalise a sad smile, "You're right…" He looked back at Annalise and looked at her closely, "I don't think you know this, but you're a brave person…"

Annalise looked in disbelief, "You think I'm brave?…"

" Yeah… You're braver than other women tha' I met…" Eugene spoke honestly to the Dutch nurse.

Annalise chuckled with a hint of blush. No one spoke that nicely to Annalise ever in her life… Except Blaise. She then asked, "Why do you think I'm brave?…"

Eugene sighed, "Your the first nurse tha' has ever joined in the front line… You went through things that I don't think half of the company experienced yet…"

Annalise listened to Eugene and questioned herself if she was brave or things were thrown at her… She didn't know… "Things just happen to people…." Annalise spoke, " I don't think I'm brave as you though…"

Eugene was surprised, " What makes you say that?…"

"Its…" Annalise then looked at Eugene, "I can just tell… There's something about you… I don't know what but I do know that there's something about you…"

Eugene then looked at her with disbelief- not in a negative way, but in amazement. He felt something growing closer to her, he didn't know what- but it was some form of attachment. But he mentally shook that off and spoke, "I-… Thank you…" He then sighed, "I gotta see Spina, I'll come back to you soon."

Eugene then ran off, leaving Annalise alone. She didn't mind being alone, but it left her thinking about the past and her grief she was struggling with.

* * *

It was getting dark and Annalise needed to get ready to sleep. As she was trying to find a fox-howl, she crawled in a fox-howl that unexpectedly held Babe Heffron and Spina. "Oh!" Annalise exclaimed, "I didn't see you there…"

Annalise looked at Babe closely and saw that he was upset. She figured that he was grieving over Julian, she then grabbed a handkerchief, "Babe…" She then gave handkerchief to him, "I'm… I'm sorry-"

"For what?" Babe interrupted, "You've done nothing wrong… It was my fault… I should have got to him…"

Annalise sighed, "Well… You're not alone with that regret…" Babe looked at Annalise with confusion, "What do ya mean?…"

"Not only my fiancé was shot in front of me… But his head was blown off by a German grenade…"

Spina and Babe' eyes widen in shock, "Oh my god…" Spina spoke, "Thats…"

Annalise stopped Spina, "Please… I don't want sympathy…" She looked at Babe again, "My point is that I regretted not getting him quicker-"

"But you could've died…"

"At least I would have died trying to save him…"

Babe and Spina became silent while Annalise still held the handkerchief and grabbed Babe's hand, "You need this…" And she gave it to Babe.

Then, all of a sudden, Eugene slipped into the fox-hole- squishing Annalise. "Eugene… You're squishing me…"

Eugene's eyes widen and corrected himself by moving away from Annalise by a couple of inches, "Sorry…"

Annalise chuckled, "It's all right…" Eugene made a small smile until he saw Babe. He then grabbed a piece of chocolate and tried giving it to him, "Edward, eat it…" Babe shook his head and Eugene sighed and put it back in his pocket.

" I promised him if he got hit, I'd get his stuff and bring it to his mom. You know?" Babe spoke, " Now the fucking Krauts'll strip him…" Eugene then tried to comfort him, "Hey, no, it's okay-"

"It's not! It's not okay… I should have got to him…" Babe said leaving the rest quiet for a bit. Annalise knew that Babe had the right to feel that way. Babe made a promise to Julian… And now it was broken… Only grief could take over Babe for the time being.

Spina the changed the subject, "Hey, what do you call those people again?… Those Cajun healers?"

Eugene smiled little, "Traiteurs… You know, my grandma was a traiteuse…"

Annalise was now interested in the conversation and Spina replied, "Your grandmother? No shit?"

"No, she was. Laid her hands on people and cursed them… Took away sickness, cancer, you name it…"

Annalise smiled, "She sounded a lot like my grandmother…" Eugene looked at her, "Really?…"

"During the 'Great War', my grandmother would help heal the soldiers and pray over them… After God used her for healing others, the soldiers would live… In fact- they are still alive till this day…" Spina then looked at Annalise, "Wow… You have a great grandma…" Annalise gave a small smile, "Not only my grandmother healed people- but my mother was a midwife during the 'Great War'… When she was my age, she started to help women give birth…"

Eugene's eyes widen, "Your mother did that?…" Annalise nodded, "Before this stupid war came, I wanted to do the same thing and I helped ten women give birth…"

"So you're a midwife too?" Spina asked.

"Yeah… I'm a midwife, a registered nurse, and a combat nurse…"

Eugene wanted to tell Annalise that she was amazing, but Spina spoke, " Well… I guess the medical field runs in your blood…"

Spina sighed, "I'm still trying to figure why they picked me for a medic…God knows…" He continued, "Snap of a finger and just like that, you're a medic… I've had enough playing doctor… Hey, how about you?…"

Eugene shrugged and saw Annalise asleep. He found her as a very peaceful lady that shouldn't be revolved around this stupid. Eugene knew that she was brave and amazing, but he prayed to God why was she involved in this war. Why would someone so innocent had to witness the horrors of war? While he prayed to God in his mind, he drifted off to sleep…


	4. Graceful Sorrow

AUTHOR'S NOTES:…. _Hi everyone! Again, I've been very busy with stuff and I miss writing this story. I really hope this chapter is longer than the other one … Well I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: Like always- I only own my characters and sub-plot, every thing else is own by HBO._

Chapter Four:

Graceful Sorrow

* * *

" _Stay here- I got this", Blaise ordered Annalise as he left the dark alley of downtown Maastricht. Annalise nodded and watched Blaise running to the wounded resistant Dutch fighter who was laying on the ground. She heard the man from the distant with his cries saying that he couldn't walk. As Blaise tended to the wounded Dutch man, he tried comforting him when all of a sudden something unexpected happened. Blaise was shot in the arm by a German sniper and the resistant fighter bled to death from his major wound on his side._

 _Annalise started to run after Blaise- trying to bring him back to the safe small alley. But it was too late for the Dutch nurse. As Blaise was getting up- a grenade hit him and decapitate his head. Annalise stopped in her tracks and saw her fiancé killed right before her eyes. His head rolled down the street and his body was stiff as it could be. She wanted to cry and scream- but nothing would bring her beloved back from the dead. She glanced at his head one more time before she could faint._

Annalise then woke up from the horrible nightmare and jumped out of the foxhole as quickly as possible. She then ran as fast as she could- wanting to get away from the men so she wouldn't disturb them. She never wanted attention of her emotions, she knew it would lower the courage in the soldiers hearts during this hellish winter…

When she stopped- thinking that she was safe to express her emotions alone, she heard someone behind her. She turned around with a startled yet sad expression and faced Eugene unexpectedly.

"Annalise?…" Eugene came to her in a worried manner, "What happened?…"

Annalise didn't know what to say other than letting her eyes speak. Her tears poured down her porcelain face and her hands were shaking like crazy. Eugene didn't know what to do but to comfort her, "Hey…Hey…" He spoke softly as he held her in his arms, "Relax…"

"I will never love again…" She whispered to Eugene, "Blaise…His head…. I died that day…"

Eugene's eyes widen with a mix of shock, sympathy, and a bit of solemness of what Annalise whispered. He knew that love- no matter what type was the key to keep living. He then broke the embrace and looked at her, " Never say tha' you'll never love again…Ever…" Eugene continued, "Love and compassion is what keeps you alive… Never forget it…"

"Really? Then why isn't Blaise alive? He kept love and compassion in his heart…" Annalise spoke with a mild touch of frustration. But Eugene gave her a look, " He's alive Annalise…In God's kingdom he's alive… And tha's where everlasting love is at…"

Eugene's eyes began to soften, "I don't know Blaise- but the way I see you, I know that any man will love you foreve'…Even till death and beyond…"

After Eugene spoke, Annalise looked at Eugene and felt flattered even though she was a little frustrated. She didn't know what to say other than wiping her tears away. Then planes flew over their heads and both of them looked up and watched. Annalise noticed that the soldiers were jumping out of their fox holes and started to cheer in happiness. Eugene and Annalise were about to join in with the crowd, but a solider ran up to Annalise.

"Anna! I was wondering if you would want to come to Bastogne with me?…" Vern asked Annalise being out of breath from running around the camp. Annalise then looked at Eugene who watched the interaction between Vern and Annalise. Eugene gave her a nodded and a small smile to give her the acceptance of letting her go for a while.

" Sure" Annalise answered Vern with her light Dutch accent. Vern smiled, "Great! Just follow me and we will be on our way."

As Annalise started to follow Vern to his jeep, she looked back at Eugene and gave him a small wave. Eugene smiled and waved back while he started to make his way to the crowd.

* * *

Vern and Annalise were almost to Bastogne and Vern glanced at Annalise, "Are you from Holland?…"

Annalise looked at Vern and shook her head, "No… I'm from Limburg… But if you mean 'Netherlands' then yes…"

Vern furrowed his brows, "What's the difference?" He continued, " I mean the difference between the two?…"

"Holland and Limburg are two separate providences in Netherlands, and Netherlands is a country…" Annalise explained more, "It's kinda like the states in America…"

Vern then nodded- understanding her, " I see… And I'm guessing Limburg is close to Belgium?…" The blonde nurse nodded, "Limburg are neighbors with Belgium…"

Vern glanced at her again with a chuckle, which made Annalise noticed. Annalise then looked at the strawberry blonde haired driver, " What's so funny?…" Vern looked at Annalise and smiled, " Has anyone told you your very pretty?…"

Annalise blushed- of course Blaise made comments on how she looked, but no one else told her that otherwise. She knew that she didn't want to ruin the moment saying: _'well yes, my dead fiancé told me many times before he was decapitated'_. So she kept quiet and continued to blush.

Vern smiled, " Well, to honest Miss Anna: you're very pretty…" He continued, " Your actually one of the most prettiest women I met so far in my life… Inside and out…"

Annalise raised an eyebrow, "How many women have you met?…" Vern laughed and sighed in defeat , "All right you got me there… Your actually the first woman who I've had the longest conversation with- besides my mother and sisters of course…"

Annalise chuckled as she listened and watched the sky being filled with planes and bags floating… _'Bags floating?'_ … Annalise looked at Vern and asked, "Why are bags falling from the sky?…"

Vern looked up and chuckled at Annalise's child/innocent question, " Those are supplies that the allies are dropping… It's about damn time…"

When they reached to Bastogne, Vern parked the jeep next to the church/aid station where Annalise saw a nurse watching all the supplies fall gently to the ground. When Annalise got out of the jeep- she looked at Vern, "Can you help me gather some supply bags to bring back to the camp?…"

Vern nodded, "Sure- I've really got nothing to do…" After Vern spoke, he started to search for fallen supplies to bring to the jeep. Annalise then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw the nurse from before.

"I was wondering if you can help me in the church?" The Belgian nurse asked, "We very low staff members right now and we're still heavy with patients…"

Vern listened in to the conversation and came in, "Don't worry Annalise- I'll wait for you…" Annalise looked at Vern and nodded.

She then turned to the Belgian nurse, "I will be happy too help…" The Belgian nurse smiled, "Right, please follow me…" As the nurse guided her to the church, she then asked, "Are you with Eugene today?"

Annalise then came to a surprise, "Uh… No… He's back at the camp… How did you kno-"

"Oh! I saw you here with him a couple days back…" The nurse answered as they walked down the steps in side the church, "I'm Renée"

"Annalise…" The Dutch nurse introduced herself. Renée smiled, "That's a very pretty name…Where you from?"

"Maastricht…Netherlands…You?"

"Bastogne… Belgium…" Renée chuckled along with Annalise as the arrived to the lower level of the church.

* * *

It was four hours after Annalise left the camp, she was not only helping the wounded soldiers but citizens of Bastogne who luckily survived many bomb raids that've been happening. She was cleaning wounds and blood stained towels/cloths. Even though she wasn't planning to heal people, she felt relaxed with the people who she was helping. As she was cleaning the towels with a hot bucket of water, she saw Eugene getting supplies in the church.

She was about to approach him when she heard a soldier calling out, "Medic! Someone give us a hand here! Help!"

Annalise ran up and saw a man bathed in his own blood. With no second thought, she told the soldier, "This man goes first- Now!" She then led the soldiers who carried the blood bathed man to another room.

"Put him here" She spoke to the soldiers where she stood over a empty clean bed. When the soldiers placed the man on the bed, Renée and Eugene came to Annalise's side. Annalise opened the mans shirt and saw a huge hole in his abdomen. Blood was spilling everywhere- Annalise knew that this man wasn't going to make it.

Eugene then hugged his hand in the man's wound, "The artery. We gotta find the artery." As Eugene and Renée tried to find the artery, Annalise cleaned the man's bloody face.

The tension was rising between the medics, the two nurses, and the wounded man. Eugene couldn't find the artery, Renée was trying to hold the man down, and Annalise tried to comfort the man. But when Annalise saw the man's eyes- they were still like if they were eyes from a glass porcelain doll.

"Eugene…" Annalise called out, "Eugene… He's gone…"

Eugene stopped and looked at the man in regret along with Renée. Eugene took his hand out of the hole and threw a towel in anger and regret. Renée sighed in sadness and looked at Annalise and Eugene, "I…I'm going to get some air…"

Renée left the room leaving Annalise and Eugene alone. Annalise was still kneeling before the dead man with tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Eugene who was staring at her. Eugene felt something from Annalise that he couldn't figure out. He felt as if he want to protect her from the horror she'd witness but also respect her duty that she took up. His heart was viewing Annalise as a gentle soul whose hands were tough as leather and her eyes cried in a graceful sorrow.

Annalise got up and spoke, "We should wash our hands…" She then turned to the floor where a blanket laid and placed the white sheet over the corpse. She looked at the blanket covered body, "May the Lord's face shine upon you…Amen…"

Annalise then went to the bucket of water and dumped her hands in it. Eugene came over and did the same. During the time they were washing their hands, Eugene felt Annalise's hand and held onto her hand. The dutch woman looked up and saw Eugene's face. His eyes were sad and tired and she knew that she wasn't going through pain and grief. She felt comfortable with Eugene holding her hand- it was as if he wanted to reach to her.

"You're a good nurse…" Eugene finally spoke.

Annalise shut her eyes and sighed, "No…If I was- that man would be still alive… After this war is over, I don't want to touch another dying man again…I rather skin rabbits than…" She sighed again, " I just can't…"

Eugene then held both of Annalise's hands, "But your touch… Your grace calms people… That's a gift from God…"

Annalise looked at him with watery eyes, " Why would God give this to me as a gift?…This isn't a gift- this is a scar…"

Eugene squeezed her hands, " A scar is a blessing from God…" He continued, " It's anoth' way of Him letting you realize that' He saved you from death…"

Eugene kept holding onto her, " I know that you've been regrettin' abou' not saving the ones who died in your hands… Or even thinking that you should've been the one dead… But let me tell you something…" He then came closer, " God is keeping you alive for a reason… And in a war like this: his reason is something very big…" He then gave her a small yet sadden smile, " I want you to know that your grace and light is what's keeping you alive… And I want you to have that candle shine and reflect the sun…"

Annalise shut her eyes ever so tightly and cried in front of Eugene. Eugene then came closer to her and embraced her. Annalise never felt so sad and flattered by anyone before- not even Blaise made anything like that to her. She knew that in her heart that she was beginning to become closer to this medic and her friendship with him was growing. She never wanted Eugene letting go of her- she just wanted time to stand still just for this moment….


End file.
